Gendo Ikari, The Second Chance
by ninjatazz101010
Summary: Would any of you like to see Gendo being nice for a change? I would too. So I immediately went to work on this story. Before any of you say anything, no this isn't a Shinji/Gendo romance. It will be Ritsuko/Gendo & a Shinji/Rei story.
1. The Change

Gendo Ikari, The Loving Father

Gendo Ikari, The Loving Father

I know what you are thinking. Why on Earth would Gendo receive a second chance at life? He is a bastard & everyone who has watched the show at least once can agree that he doesn't deserve one. However, what if someone made of think twice about what he was doing & how he treated Shinji? Would he still be a cold-hearted man or will he be the loving father Yui wanted him to be? What if, he was brought back to the time where shortly after the Unit-00 went beserk? Well, all these questions will be answered in this story.

I know this story has been done, but I am going to Gendo into the father everyone probably wanted him to be. He will still be cold to everyone but he will love his son.

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, but I wish I did. That way I could shape to what I wanted.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**EVA Speaking"**

"_**EVA Thinking"**_

I will explain the EVA talking & thinking. It won't be talking when no one isn't inside it. When a person is inside the EVA, the soul trapped in the EVA will then talk to them. The EVA will be thinking all the time however.

"**God Speaking****"**

"_**God Thinking**__**"**_

((Author's note))

* * *

We see Gendo waking up to familiar ceiling. He opens his eyes & sees the dark ceiling above him.

'_What. I thought I died by my son's hands'_ thought Gendo as he put his shades on.

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped the room. When the bright light stopped, a man in robes & a staff was seen in the room.

((Okay, I am going to apologize to God & everyone her3. I am sorry for any religious people reading this & you might hate my guts for what I am about to do. God, I am sorry for what I am going to do. Even if you punish me by sending me to Hell for all eternity, I won't hate you))

"**Look upon me child not in hate, but in peace & love****" **spoke the man.

Gendo thought he was seeing things. He took off his shades & rubbed his eyes. Nope, the man was still there.

"Are you…God?" Gendo asked.

"**Yes my child. Gendo, you are an evil man for initiating Third Impact & you don't deserve a second chance. However, recent events have forced me to think otherwise****" **said God.

"What events & what do they have to do with me?" Gendo asked, bowing to the eternal creator.

God merely smiled a gentle smile & said **"****None of that my child. Stand up****"** God said.

Gendo stood up & wondered how this was possible.

"**Before you ask my child, in a way, you are dreaming. The rumor about what happens if any person that is alive looks upon me they will die is in a way, true****"** God said.

"Why have you come to me if I don't deserve another chance at life my Lord?" asked Gendo in extreme respect.

"**Gendo, I know you are sad that your wife Yui died. I am sad too my child. It wasn't her time to go****"** said God with that eternal calm, peaceful look on his face.

"Then why did she die? Why did she leave me?" asked Gendo as he started crying.

((Wow, Gendo crying, that is something I never would've imagined that bastard doing))

"**It was because she chose to go my child. You see, when a person 'dies', they go to the place of judgement, which is what you humans call Limbo. There, they are judged for what they have done in life & if they have the ability to pass to Heaven, they are given a choice whether to go into Heaven, or continue living in life my child****" **said God.

"Then, why did she choose to go?" asked Gendo.

God then did something no one anyone ever thought a kind being such as him would ever do, he struck Gendo on top of the head with his staff.

((HAHAHAHAHAHA. Hit him again God. He deserved it. HAHAHAHAHAHA))

"**It is because she thought you didn't need her my child. She believed you would continue on without her & raise Shinji Ikari. However, when she saw what you turned into & what you did to Shinji, she said that she hated you my child, which is something no angel should experience****"** said God as he glared at Gendo, his eyes ablaze with unrivaled fury.

Gendo rubbed the top of his head & cried even harder at what God said. My wife hates me for what I have done? Can this get any worse? Gendo wondered silently & cried.

"**However, you have another chance to make things right my child****" **said God, his eyes will eternal calm once more.

Gendo looked up at that revelation. I have another chance? My wife will not hate? Gendo thought silently.

God, who heard his thoughts, since he hears everything, opened his mouth & said **"****Yes my child. You have another chance to do right. However, I will be guiding you along the path you should've walked after your wife Yui died my child****"** said God.

"Not that I am ungrateful my Lord, why would you help me my Lord?" asked Gendo.

God smiled that gently, grandfatherly smile of his & said **"****My child, everyone deserves a second chance so long as they try to repent. However, you did not try to repent in your last life. You have another chance my son. Now, are you going to walk the path of righteousness or are you going to walk the same path you did last time my child?****" **asked God, for once not knowing the answer.

((Listen, I know all you religious people that believe in God believe that he should know everything, relax. I believe in God too otherwise I wouldn't have thinking up this story in the first place. Gendo is unpredictable but God usually knows what he is going to do. However, Gendo could take God's advice & change things or he could try to initiate Third Impact again))

"I…I…I choose to…change things my Lord. You are wrong about one thing my Lord" Gendo said.

((Uh-oh. This might not bold well))

God frowned at this. He has never been accused of being wrong.

"**What is that my child?****"** asked God.

"I don't deserve another chance, but I am going to change things so Third Impact will never happen" said Gendo as he bowed to God.

God smiled his grandfatherly smile at this & said **"****Good my child. You understand. Now, I think it is time I reward you****" **said God as he waved his staff.

Suddenly, Gendo felt, more alive. He felt his emotions come back. He felt, lighter, much happier then before. What he felt most though, was regret. Regret for treating Rei like a doll. Regret for using Ritsuko as a sex toy. However, those regrets didn't come close to what he felt for abandoning his only son Shinji.

'_How could I do that to him? I am the worst father on the planet. No wonder Yui hates me. I even hate myself for what I have done' _Gendo thought as he felt more miserable then when Yui died.

God, who heard his thought, smiled his all-knowing, kind, grandfatherly smile & said **"****Now now my child. Do not hate yourself what you have done. Hate is the devil's emotion. You are not the devil so you should not feel hate. It is okay to feel regret. Everyone feels it in life at some point. It is only human to feel regret****" **said God as he waved his hand.

Gendo then did something that shocked himself & even shocked God, which should be impossible to do. He hugged God & cried.

"I'm sorry. I am so so sorry. I wish I never did those things" Gendo said as he cried on God's shoulder.

God was for the first time in eons, absolutely shell-shocked. Someone would dare touch me? No one dared to hug me, not even my own son. No one even bothered to console in me. This…is nice, to be able to feel the touch of another being. God silently contemplated as he hugged Gendo & soothed his cries.

"**There there my child. It is okay. You are only human, it is okay to feel regret. The good thing is that you do feel the regret my son****" **God said as he let Gendo cry on his shoulder.

After 45 minutes, Gendo finally stopped crying because he was unable to cry anymore. When Gendo was done crying, he let go of God & straightened himself out & forced himself to calm down. Gendo stopped for a moment & wondered.

'_Wait, when did I feel regret for anything?' _Gendo thought.

God, who heard his thoughts yet again, smiled that kind smile of his & said **"****That is because my child, you were so cut off for human contact & caring that you forgot what it was like to feel human emotions****" **God said.

"I swear to you my Lord, I shall fix the mistakes I have made in life" vowed Gendo.

God knew then he made the right choice for allowing Gendo to live. **"****Do not swear my child, just do what you are supposed to do. That is all I ask****" **said God as he smiled at Gendo.

"Are you going to leave me to do it?" asked Gendo.

God shook his head. **"****No my child. I will be helping you along the path****" **said God.

Gendo was very surprised at this. "B-but milord, I thought that you couldn't interfere in the human realm?" asked Gendo, totally got off guard.

"**Not physically my child, but I can mentally. I will guide you through your path in your mind. I will help you with problems that you need answers to****"** said God as he disappeared in a bright flash.

* * *

((End Chapter))

That was a good chapter. I am glad I made Gendo regret doing everything. I hope you guys enjoyed the story.  
This time, I will make sure to add more chapters.


	2. The Fixing

Gendo Ikari, The Loving Father

I know what you are thinking. Why on Earth would Gendo receive a second chance at life? He is a bastard & everyone who has watched the show at least once can agree that he doesn't deserve one. However, what if someone made him think twice about what he was doing & how he treated Shinji? Would he still be a cold-hearted man or will he be the loving father Yui wanted him to be? What if, he was brought back to the time where shortly after the Unit-00 went beserk? Well, all these questions will be answered in this story.

I know this story has been done, but I am going to Gendo into the father everyone probably wanted him to be.He will still be cold to a lot of people but he will be kinder to some people, depending on the person.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**EVA Speaking"**

"_**EVA Thinking"**_

I will explain the EVA talking & thinking. It won't be talking when no one isn't inside it. When a person is inside the EVA, the soul trapped in the EVA will then talk to them. The EVA will be thinking all the time however.

"**God Speaking****"**

"_**God Thinking**__**"**_

((Author's note))

Disclaimer: I don't & never will own Neon Genesis Evangelion, but I wish I did.

* * *

We see Gendo wake up in a cols sweat. He looked around & wondered _'Was it all a dream?'_ Gendo thought.

Suddenly, he hears a familiar voice in his head, saying **"No my child. It was all real"**

Gendo jumped, actually jumped at the sound of the voice. He looked around but saw no one in the room. He then thought in his mind _'Are you in my head milord?" _

**"Yes my child. I said that I would guide you along your new path & I will do so" **said God.

_'First thing's first, time to apologize to Ritsuko' _Gendo thought as he got out of bed.

He had incredible timing because who other but Dr. Ritsuko Akagi to walk in the door.

"Hello Commander, how are you doing?" asked Ritsuko as she saluted.

Gendo saluted back & said "I am doing fine. Nothing that is serious" said Gendo.

"Ritsuko, I am sorry for using you as a pleasure toy. You knew how I didn't care for anyone yet you still stayed with me. I thank you Ritsuko" said Gendo as he grabbed her head & kissed her gently.

Ritsuko was, needless to say, very surprised by his confession but kissed back.

"What brought about this change Commander?" asked Ritsuko.

"Call me Gendo. Let us just say that a very important figure that deserves a lot of respect made me see the error of my ways" said Gendo as he smiled, not smirked or grinned evilly, but smiled a smile full of warmth, caring, & kindness.

Ritsuko was very surprised at this & was a little happy that he was finally acknowledging his emotions.

"Well...I am happy to hear that commander, uh I mean Gendo" said Ritsuko as she smiled back.

"I want to see Rei. I want to apologize to her for turning her into a tool" said Gendo as he walked to the door.

Ritsuko was starting to get very freaked out by this. Here was a man who was all 'I-am-emotionless-and-don't-care-about-anything-at-all-except-my-dead-wife' one day & was all kind, happy, smiling & apologizing the next day.

((Hell, I am surprising myself at how I am making Gendo act. If I keep going, I think I might freak myself out but I must continue, for the sake of the readers))

"Alright then Gendo, follow me please" said Ritsuko as she motioned for him to follow.

They walked down a hallway for about 10 minutes until they arrived at a room that said 'Room 301'

"She is in here Gendo" said Ritsuko as she opened the door.

"Thank you Ritsuko" said Gendo as he walked through the door.

When Gendo walked in, he shut & locked the door behind him. He sat down & stared at Rei as she slept. He looked under the covers. ((Gendo you perverted pedophile)) What he saw was Rei covered in bandages. He felt even more guilt as he looked at all the damage that was inflicted on her.

"I am sorry for ever doing this to you Rei. Please forgive me. I never shouldv'e forced you to go in that EVA" said Gendo as a tear slid down his cheek.

"I forgive you commander" said a soft voice.

Gendo looked up & saw Rei looking at her with an emotionless stare & he felt even more guilt then he had before. That emotionless stare pulled at his heart. He was the one responsible for turning her into a doll.

"Rei, forget what I said. I am not the one you should trust. I turned you into a doll for my amusement. I am sorry for what I did to you. Please forgive me Rei" said Gendo as he cried even more.

"I already forgave you commander" Rei said quietly & emotionlessly.

Gendo look into her eyes & saw loneliness, pain, emptiness but he also saw forgiveness.

"Thank you Rei. You stay here, I have more wrongs I need to right" said Gendo as he got up & went out the door.

Ritsuko, who was patiently waiting outside, heard the door open & saw Gendo walking out the door, his face in a determined expression.

"Gendo, what is wrong?" asked Dr. Akagi.

"I am going to get my son Shinji" said Gendo as he took an elevator up to the roof where the helipads were.

Ritsuko was now officially freaked out. He never brought up his son except to say that he had one. He also said that he didn't care for him when his wife died. She was starting to wonder if this was a more clone of the Commander, or a good twin masquerading as him. However, he never mentioned anything about having a brother although he said that he had a brother-in-law but they look nothing alike. In fact, they hated each other's guts. What is going on here? Ritsuko wondered silently as she went back to her workplace to sort out her paperwork.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Commander...

"Pilot, take off. These are the coordinates" said Gendo as he gave the coordinates to the pilot.

The pilot was very surprised. Gendo Ikari, the slimeball of the century, was asking for him to take him to some backwater town? Must be an off day the pilot wondered silently as he got into the chopper. He started up the helicopter & took off.

During the trip, Gendo silently talked with God about the new scenario.

_'__Milord, what is to be said for this new scenario?'_ asked Gendo.

**'That is entirely up to you my child. Are you going to just use your son or are you going to care for him like a father should?'** asked God.

Gendo answered without hesitation. _'I will care for him as I should've done when I had a chance. I abandoned him & when I decided to call him I cared so less that I gave him a letter telling him to come home instead of calling. When I watched him beat that angel, all I could think of was "He might be a problem when it is time to carry out the plan" I am a horrible father. I know it might be too late to ever repair the relationship between Shinji & me but dammit, I will do everything in my power to repair it to the best of my abilities'_ Gendo thought back, determination setting in.

**"That is good my child. You are well on your way to redemption. Stop Third Impact & I will give Yui back to you" **said God.

Needless to say, Gendo was very happy to hear this. Bringing Yui back? Is it possible? Gendo wondered silently.

**"Yes my son. It is entirely possible. I will bring Yui back but you must free her first" **said God.

_'Free her? Wait, do you mean to tell me she is trapped? Let me guess, her soul is trapped in_ _the EVA right?' _Gendo thought, guessing right.

**"Yes my child. You must dismantle Unit-01 to free her soul. However, you will have to defeat the angels as I can not change history anymore or things might turn out worse. You need to keep with the original scenario for now until you defeat the last angel my child"** said God.

Gendo was about to respond but the pilot interrupted him. "Sir, here we are" said the pilot as they touched down.

"Thank you pilot. You get double your pay for doing this" said Gendo as he got out of the helicoptor.

Needless to say, the pilot was a very happy man at his new paycheck.

"THANK YOU SIR" shouted the pilot in glee as he grinned like an idiot.

The commander of NERV turned around & gave him a friendly salute. He then turned back around & headed for the house he knew his son was in. He got to the front door & knocked on it. He waited patiently for 5 minutes when the door was opened  
by a man that had the same eyes as Yui.

"Hello, welcome to my-YOU, what do you want?" asked the man as soon as he realized who the person was that was standing in front of him.

"Hello Musashi" said a nervous Gendo.

"What do you want? Have you come to take the boy & put him in a orphanage now you bastard?" hissed the man now known as Musahi as he looked ready to kill him.

Gendo knew he deserved this treatment but he pretended it didn't bother him.

"Actually, I came to take him back" said Gendo.

"Good, I don't even like the boy. He reminds me too much of you" hissed Musashi as he let him in, albeit reluctantly.

"I am sure he is nothing like me. If he is like anyone, I am sure he is like Yui" said Gendo, a little put off.

"HA, that's a laugh. He is now an emotionless piece of shit, just like you Ikari" hissed Musahshi, his eyes shining with loathing.

Gendo now felt very ashamed of himself. Shinji was emotionless? Just like Rei? I don't believe this Gendo silently thought.

"Brat, get your ass down here" Musashi yelled, his eyes showing irritation.

There were noises from upstairs for 5 minutes & a kid dressed in all black came downstairs. He had silver hair with red streaks on some strands of the hair & he had red eyes just like Rei, he had black lines under his eyes that made look like he hasn't sleeped in years & he had very pale skin. How pale you ask? Well just think of Orochimaru's skin.

"Did he dye his hair & get contacts?" asked Gendo, clearly worried. He looks like he was ready to drop dead Gendo silently thought.

"Hell no, I don't accept that kinda crap. The boy just woke up with his hair & eyes like that" said Musashi, clearly not caring about the boy's appearence.

"He looks unhealthily skinny. You have been feeding him right?" asked Gendo.

"I tried. The ungrateful brat just won't eat" said Musashi.

Shinji just realized that his uncle was talking to someone. He turned his head & saw, of all people he never would've guessed to ever be there, was his father Gendo.

"Hello father" Shinji spoke in a monotonous voice as he gave him a slight nod of the head.

"Hello Shinji" said Gendo as he winced at the boys appearence.

**"Oh my, I sense one of my followers inside him. I feel...Adam's soul in his body. That would explain why his presence suddenly disappeared" **said God, clearly surprised at this development.

_'What? So my son is an Angel now?' _Gendo thought, clearly panicking.

**"I am afraid so my son, but apparently, he doesn't want the world exterminated like all the**** other Angels. However, the Angels don't know he is the new Adam so the angels will continue attacking you. However, Tabrias, the 16th Angel will know & he will try to convince the new Adam to help destroy mankind. You must get your son to trust you if you are to prevent him from betraying mankind****" **said God.

_'I will try. I vow to you that I will make this right. Shinji will know a father's love. I promise not to leave Shinji alone. Not this time' _Gendo silently vowed.

"Why are you here father?" Shinji asked politely but emotionlessly.

"I am here to take you home with me Shinji" said Gendo, hoping that the kid would grin brightly & jump up & down like he used to before he abandoned him. His hopes were for naught as all the boy did was stare.

"Alright, I will go pack my stuff" Shinji said emotionlessly as he walked back up the stairs & go into his room.

Gendo was now felt as guilty as humanly possible. My son, you act just like Rei so much it creeps me out. I promise to make this up to you Gendo vowed silently.

After 10 minutes of uncomfortable silence between brother-in-laws, Shinji came back down with a suitcase & a cello case.

"I am all packed" Shinji said emotionlessly.

"Here Shinji, I will take those" offered Gendo as he took the cases form Shinji.

Shinji just stared emotionlessly at him & waited for him to lead him to their transportation.

Gendo felt his stare as he turned & he was now officially creeped out.

_'What happened to him to make him like this?' _Gendo thought as he got to the helicopter & he put Shinji's things in the chopper & then jumped in. Shinji then jumped in after him.

During the whole ride, they sat in a uncomfortable silence. Well, it was uncomfortable for Gendo. After 5 minutes of silence, Gendo decided to break the tension.

"So...how are you Shinji?" Gendo asked question that had the incredibly obvious answer to it.

"I am fine Father" Shinji said in that emotionless drawl of his.

"Good. After all, you should be fine considering I left you in better hands then me" said Gendo.

"Yeah right old man. I just reminded you too much of mother so you decided to get rid of me" Shinji hissed, showing his first emotion, which was hatred towards his father.

Gendo was very taken aback at the hatred in his son's voice & eyes. He practically wilted under his son's glare.

"I am sorry my son. I regret everything I did to everyone over the years. Please forgive this foolish man for what he did" begged Gendo as he started criying.

"I will never forgive you for abandoning me. Do you what happened to me? No, you don't. You never cared, so why in the hell do you care about me now?" hissed Shinji.

"I care about you because you are my son & I...I..." Gendo said as he struggled with the word.

"What?" Shinji asked, a little curious.

"I...I...l-l-lo-love you my son" said Gendo as he finally said it.

"Yeah right. You don't know the meaning of love" hissed Shinji as he turned away.

Gendo was totally crushed at this. Gendo broke down & cried at what his son said.

((Dammit, I feel like I am about to cry. I can't believe I am starting to feel sorry for the poor bastard))

Shinji was surprised that his father was crying. I have never seen my father cry. Not even when motehr died. Maybe he is sorry Shinji wondered silently.

"Dad, I forgive you. However, I will never forget" Shinji said, still emotionless.

"Thank you son" Gendo said as he slowly stopped crying.

"We will be landing in T-minus 3 minutes & counting Commander" said the pilot.

"Alright" was all Gendo said.

After 2 minutes & 54 seconds, they were starting to land. After they landed, Gendo grabbed Shinji's stuff & started leading to the elevator. They got into it & waited in comfortable silence as the elevator continued going down floors. After the elvator finally stopped, they got out & went into a hallway.

"Dad, where are going?" asked Shinji.

"We are going to get Ritsuko" Gendo said calmly.

"Ritsuko? That is a woman's name. Been fucking a woman while I was away dad?" Shinji hissed venomously.

"She means more to me then that Shinji" Gendo said calmly.

"Oh" was all Shinji said.

After 20 minutes of walking, they came the infirmary. Gendo opened the door & in all her glory, stood Dr. Ritsuko  
Akagi.

* * *

((End Chapter))

I bet you were all surprised at Gendo showing emotions. I almost surprised myself there for a moment. I know you all are probably calling out for my head or I made Shinji even more messed then was before. He will get better, I assure you.


End file.
